The Dark Trio
by Mrs X Y and Z
Summary: Fred, George and Hermione are the only ones left at the end of the war. They are the only ones who can stop Voldemort. But what happens when he tries to kill them. After all the universe can't let itself be destroyed by a maniac. It has to try to save itself. But that still doesn't answer why it chose those three.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That's the only emotion Hermione has experienced for a long time now. Not even grief can touch her hardened heart, which might as well have been made from stone. Her parents had died right in front of her and she couldn't bring herself to shed one tear. She just killed the Death Eaters around their bodies.

Revenge is the only thing on her mind; revenge that comes in the form of torture. Only Ron and Harry had understood this, other members of the Order of the Phoenix and the DA had thought they should be killed so that they don't become the next Voldemort. The only reason they didn't is because they were the only ones who know how to kill Voldemort. The only ones brave enough to.

Hermione knows that she has strayed from the good girl she used to be. She is fighting a war, killing people with spells she wouldn't have even read about in her younger years. But now they are just another part of her extensive knowledge, a knowledge most people would kill for but she would kill for to get rid of. She has earned most of her knowledge through watching them used on her and her friends, through trying to find out information on the horcruxes. Now all the horcruxes are gone but so is everyone else fighting for the light side - apart from her and the Weasley Twins. They had somehow managed to survive this far with her and have become like her. All of them focused on killing, in the most painful ways, the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself.

Which is why they are here now. In front of the smouldering remains of Hogwarts castle. The courtyard littered with dead bodies, both enemies and friends. The cobblestone filled with running blood, making it as slippery as an ice rink. Voldemort stands at once was the great entrance to Hogwarts Castle; now just two warped and melted pieces of metal. Voldemort and his army that took less than half of the casualties that their side did. Voldemort looking half amused, half annoyed as if he didn't expect them to fight any longer, just bow at his feet and admit defeat. The very thought makes Hermione's skin crawl with disgust.

"Have you not realized you've lost yet or are you not as bright as everyone claims?" His deep voice crosses the gap between the army and the survivors, targeting the last member of the glorious Golden Trio. A girl who had only just had her eighteenth birthday a couple of weeks ago. A girl who should never of had to face the horrors she had. A girl who should have had a much nicer life than she had. An eighteen year old girl with only two twenty year old companions. Yet all they do is continue to stare at him, waiting for him to make the first move. Waiting for him to make a mistake so they can end his disgusting life and banish the last part of his soul from their realm.

Voldemort is surprised when he doesn't receive a reply from any of them; according to the younger Malfoy the three of them were very willing to voice their opinions on almost anything. Especially things close to their hearts, like the Mudblood's intelligence and the Blood Traitors' family, yet none of them spoke up. But he decides they're trying to make him overthink it, make him make a mistake.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk then let us fight. Against me. Three on one, it hardly seems fair. They'll need at least the whole Order of Phoenix to hit me once" The last bit of his short speech was directed at his followers but he never turned to them, knowing that these three young adults weren't afraid to hit him whilst his back was turned. That they had lost so much, they no longer cared about honour. After all, he isn't stupid. He knows that he'll have to finish them quickly so they don't have a chance to hit him with one of the Mudblood's spells.

Hermione's, Fred's and George's were in their hands before Voldemort had even finished his speech. They know they only have one shot at this, that if even one of them fell the other two would fall with them. But what they didn't expect was for Voldemort to use the killing curse immediately. They had thought he would have wanted to play around with them for a few minutes and during that they could hit him with a lethal curse and afterwards get rid of his followers. The surprise held them there for one second too many and the curse had almost reached Hermione's chest. Both Fred and George reached towards her, trying to pull her away from the green light but had only got a hand around an arm each before the curse reached its mark. The three of them were enveloped in the green light, ending all of their lives.

Well at least it should have.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Hermione, so good to see you finally awake." A young man in jeans and a white shirt stands in front of the chair Hermione's sitting in. As she looks around she tries to spot Fred and George, the only people who have lost as much as her to the same maniac, it seems like he can read her thoughts. "You'll see them soon if you wish to. After all, I need to explain where you are and why you're here. But first you need to accept the task I'm about to give you."

Hermione just stares at him, not willing to answer without being given more information. She also brings up her Occlumency shields to prevent him from reading anymore of her thoughts.

But all he did was chuckle. "I should have known you wouldn't commit yourself without knowing all the details first. I am the embodiment of the universe, but you can call me Verse. When you, Fred and George died so did the good in the world. And of course, with the destruction of all good comes the eventual destruction of the universe; or the destruction of me. And whether you want to accept it or not, I am very like a slytherin in the fact that I will do anything to prolong my life. But don't be mistaken I don't usually get involved, I usually let life run its coarse. But I digress. With my death approaching in your timeline I need someone to stop Tom Riddle before he becomes powerful enough to get as far as he did. I need someone to kill him for certain the first time around, which is where you, Fred and George come in. You three will go back if you choose to accept the mission. And yes now you may see them and discuss this with them."

As soon as these words had left his mouth Fred and George appeared in their own chairs, creating a circle. Their opinion is clear through their eyes, always too expressive for Hermione's liking. Recently, they've been blank or full of hate but now they show a little of their old shine. The glint they always got before pulling off a prank or telling a really good joke. Yet Hermione's stay cold, hers have seen too much to ever show any emotion but hate now.

So she turns and accepts Verse's offer.

"Brilliant, now just stand in a circle holding hands. Perfect! Now, hold on you may feel a bit sick."

And before the trio knew it they are whizzing off through time and space to land with a thud by the Black Lake in 1975. The only sound reaching their ears for a few seconds is a whispered "Good look my children".


	3. Chapter 3

James Potter isn't an ordinary Fifth Year. He's part of the pranking group known as the marauders, though of coarse no one apart from him and the other marauders knows this. He is nicknamed Prongs after his Animagus form of a stag. He had only just become one over the summer break but had remained unregistered so he had to be careful as not registering is illegal.

Sirius Black's walking besides James Potter and Remus Lupin. He's in his Fifth Year and also became an Animagi over the summer, his form being a grim. He is also a part of the legendary marauders but keeps it a secret so that they don't get into major trouble. Even he knows that it isn't a good idea.

Remus Lupin isn't feeling very well. He had transformed only three days and the wounds still haven't healed fully. He's a werewolf and Moony from the marauders, but no one apart from the others know both of his secrets and that's the way he likes it. He is definitely the smartest in their group.

Peter Pettigrew feels like an outcast in his group. James and Sirius are best friends and Remus is always studying but still funny. He's the opposite - a dumb, lonely tagalong. Yeah, he's a marauder and an Animagi but he believes that no one would notice if he disappeared.

Together the marauders walk through the courtyard a couple of days before school started, there isn't much point in going back home for two days to come back. Professor Dumbledore gave them special permission so they could be with Remus 'after' his transformation, but the knowing twinkle in his eye seemed to hint at him knowing more than he's letting on. The marauders aren't worried about this as they know that Professor Dumbledore would have reported them already if he wanted to. Feeling confident they laughed and joked, hoping to make the most of the warm weather, when they all fell silent at the sight of the three strangers in front of them.

Hermione cracked her eyes open to see a blinding light, she had fallen when they had landed and caught her head on the bench that she now lay on. Fred and George watch Hermione with worry in their eyes, even through all the shit they've endured they refuse to become as emotionless as Hermione. They don't blame her but wish she's still the know-it-all First Year who wanted to know as much about the wizarding world as possible. The girl who created S.P.E.W. Hermione spots the worry in their eyes but doesn't have time to answer as she hears voices approaching.

Fred and George are in front of Hermione almost instantly, covering her as she struggles to sit up. Her head still pounding despite the quick First Aid administered by the twins. Though she can't understand why the twins aren't firing spells, why they are just standing frozen whilst blocking her view. She pushes herself up and tries to get past them but just as Fred is about to protest she shoves past them and comes face to face with Harry. With no scar. And hazel eyes. And she faints.

George catches her before she's even halfway to the floor whilst Fred orders the kids the four kids they just met to show them Professor Dumbledore's office. And so the marauders do, scared of what the three strangers who can move faster than they can and with wands whilst theirs are back in their dorms will do to them. But during all this one of the boys cannot help sending quick glance at the three. The three who just don't seem right, especially the girl.

Professor Dumbledore never expected any visitors that day.

And he most definitely didn't expect what was to happen when Hermione woke up.

Nor for that fact did Peter.

A/N: I think I might start writing in first person. What do you think? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The points of view won't change for the chapter but that may make them short. This one's from Hermione's point of view.

It's not been my ideal day so far. I've died and brought two people along with me, made a deal with the universe and seen my best friends dad as a child. I know I'm no longer outside and that Fred and George are here with me as their voices reach my ears. That must mean that we are with someone we can trust within Hogwarts. The real question is who, but the voice that I hear next doesn't bring me comfort but anger. And it's one any child attending Hogwarts now in the future will know.

"Ah! I see you are awake my dear girl. And if these two men have been telling the truth than your name is Hermione Granger." Albus Dumbledore's voice laced with curiosity cause me to sit bolt upright, glaring at the twins who just look back at me with a steady gaze. Though this causes my head to spin a little and I have to wait a second before I can reply.

"They were." I refuse to give away any more information, especially something that the twins haven't told him. I continue to glare at the twins whilst Fred sends me a message to me through our necklaces. 'We told him a cover story, we're not idiots!'

"Now I'm truly sorry about what happened to you but I can't help but ask one of you to become our Defence Against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short, teacher. With what has happened to you I can't think of anyone better suited to help prepare our young children. I wouldn't usually do this you see, but with the school year starting in two days I am still without a DADA teacher. Also, Hogwarts can offer protection and wards that nowhere else can." Bumbledore's voice interrupts our message before I can find out what our cover story is. So I do the only thing I can think of, I haggle.

"We will all be the DADA teacher if you let us all stay here. We will all teach for our keep and since we've all been through some pretty hard things I think it would be best to have us all as teachers."

There, not giving too much information away and easy to fit into our cover story. Which is when I first notice the twins appearances, though they still look identical they now have brown hair down to the middle of their backs and tanned skin. They are also a bit shorter, more of an average height. Suddenly, Fred starts speaking, saying something about us not liking to be apart from each and it's either all of us or none of us. During this George sends me a message telling me to get it together, that they can't slip up in front of Bumbledore.

"Well then, I welcome you as Hogwarts newest DADA teachers. Let me show you to your quarters. I'll send one of the students you met today in the courtyard to fetch you for breakfast."

So we are ushered out of his office and to our quarters in only half an hour but with all the short cuts we know it will take five to get back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is Fred's point of view, I'm not sure if Fred and George should have different points of view or do Fred's.

I leave George to brief Hermione, he's always been better at dealing with her than me. I can't stand the way she looks at us, with empty eyes. You can never tell what she's feeling but there isn't any doubt that she hasn't felt happy for a long time. I can't help but feel as if somewhere along the way she got killed and this girl took her place. This girl who doesn't laugh. This girl who's hair no longer reflects her personality. This girl who's fingers are no longer always stained with ink from studying half way into the night. This girl scares me a little, I've seen what she can do to people.

Suddenly, a flare of annoyance runs through my necklace from Hermione's. I guess that George told her about us supposedly being cousins, I knew he wouldn't like it but it was the first thing that sprung to mind when Dumbledore asked me. Hermione's taller than she used to be now, nearer our new height, her hair is nearer black than before and her skin is less tanned. But her eyes remain the same, the colour of melted chocolate. I can't help but wonder why Dumbledore didn't ask about our scars so I wander over to the mirror on my side of the room that I'll share with George and no doubt Hermione.

It's then that I realise that you can't see them. They've mostly disappeared apart from a few to help with our cover story. I snort, captured by Death Eaters. Hermione would have killed them all before they even got anywhere near enough. But I want to know if I can look the way I did before, and to my astonishment my reflection goes fuzzy for a second before coming back into focus with me being how I was before we travelled through time.

A bang from the room I left George and Hermione in stops me from inspecting my reflection any further. I sprint in, wand already in my hand - not that I need it - ready to knock Hermione out if she's decided to try and kill us again. But what I see has me bursting out in laughter - Verse is wrapped in pink frilly ribbon with a bow on top of his head, clearly George got to him before Hermione.

"Yes, yes very funny. I was only coming to tell you that you can change between your natural appearance and the one I set up for you by wishing to do so. Just be careful with it. Now, do you mind untying me?" Verse has ended up looking very pissed off. So I cancel the spell and let him leave, after all it can't be a good idea to piss off the universe. Almost immediately after he leaves I see Hermione and George change back and even though I understand why I can't help but wish they didn't as I spot the matching scars on the left side of their jaws.

It's my fault they're there because I couldn't protect them. I couldn't stop the slicing spells from hitting them like I was supposed to I could only divert them. George almost died because of his. A message snaps me out of my guilt ridden thoughts - 'It's not your fault'. George sent it, and he refuses to stop until I realise that fact. It may take some time.

Sometimes I wish we would talk more but with our necklaces on there isn't a need to. So with a quick message to both of them, we all head to bed. And as I predicted before Hermione comes into our room whilst George and I fuse our beds together so we can all fit on one. Hermione can't sleep alone, she won't tell us why but I think it's safer this way. Her nightmares are never as bad when she sleeps with someone. Plus we're used to having to sleep together to preserve body heat. Hermione transfigures her clothes into a tank top and shorts whilst me and George just strip to our boxers.

I'm the last awake as I look at Hermione who snuggles into Georges chest whilst her legs are tangled with mine. She shows much more emotion now than when she's awake. I worry about her - it can't be healthy to not feel any good emotions. George closes himself off when he sleeps, his face only showing a hint of a smile and not changing at all. I know I should sleep but I'm so used to taking the first watch that I'm finding it difficult. I sigh and close my eyes, sleep will come eventually. It always does.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is from Hermione's point of view. Also '...' means it's being sent over the necklace's

Sun streams through the curtains, making the twins hair seem like it's on fire. I woke up at two this morning, a sleep in compared to what I'm used to. Nightmares - well they're really memories - left me alone last night, I didn't realise how tired I was. The memories only leave me alone when I'm awake and able to push them to the back of my mind or when I'm exhausted. I'm still between the twins, I haven't been able to sleep on my own since Ron...

Think of something nice, think of how you're able to stop Voldemort.

Beside me George starts to stir and Fred is only a few seconds behind him. Neither of them are used to as much sleep as we've had now and you can tell by the awareness in their eyes. During the last few days before we came here we all looked dead on our feet because we barely got an hours sleep each night.

'We better get ready before the marauders appear to take us to breakfast.' But just as I'm about to transfigure my robes I see the two trunks at the bottom of our bed and accio the one I know will be waiting for me in the room that's supposed to be mine. I find a pair of jeans and shirt and quickly change whilst the boys just pull on the clothes they were wearing yesterday after changing their underwear.

As we exit the bedroom we spot four boys in our living room so I grab the twins and pull them back out of sight. Sending a quick telling them to change their appearances I wish for my true appearance to be hidden. I don't feel any different but when I open my eyes and look down I can no longer see most of my scars and I know that I've changed. We step out once more, the twins having changed whilst I was, and walk up to the back of the sofa. One of the boys has spotted us but he stays by the door silently, looking at us as if he's trying to work something out. No doubt Bumbledore told them our cover story. From the pictures I've seen I guess he's Remus, especially with the scar that's mostly hidden by his shirt.

The other three must be Peter, James and Sirius. They're all looking at something on the table and I can only hope we didn't leave anything suspicious out. Our wands are all in our pockets and we didn't spend much time in here before. That's when I hear one of them asking about the charm we'd have to put on it to fit something into something that small. I put my beaded bag on the table and if any of them apart from Remus try to open it their skin will all peal off.

"Don't you know it's rude to go through other peoples stuff? Did your mothers never teach you any manners?" At the sound of my voice the three boys whipped around, the smallest letting out a high pitched squeal to rival a girls. From the tallest's fingers dangles my beaded bag, travelling through time must have interfered with the charm on it. I reach forward and grab my bag whilst demanding their names. When none of them answer I look up from inspecting my bag to see if they've taken anything.

"Hermione, lets go to breakfast first shall we?" One of the twins coaxes me. I know we already know all of them but it would be suspicious if we told them that. Also how did they get in when we set the password, probably Bumbledore's doing. I'll have to change it when we come back after breakfast. So I nod my head and before I know it we're at the Great Hall. But not as I recognise it, there aren't any dying bodies of wounded soldiers, it isn't a smouldering load of rubble. This may be harder than I originally thought. Especially as I can feel everyone's eyes on us now. Most of the teachers are already here and with the marauders sitting on the same table as us I know this is going to bee a long breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is from Sirius' point of view.

The woman scares me. Not a lot does if I'm honest but that doesn't mean she doesn't. I don't know what it is about her that scares me but I get the feeling that she could tear me limb from limb if she so dearly wanted. I could feel her magic surrounding her when I first met her, I've only ever felt that when I'm standing right next to Professor Dumbledore. Plus the twins flanking her had a look of trepidation on their faces as if they weren't sure how she might react. And seeing as their her cousins I find that even more frightening.

A nudge in the side from James and a cough from Remus makes me realise I'm staring at her. Judging from the glare I'm receiving from the twin on her left I guess James and Remus aren't the only ones who noticed. It's then that I notice Professor Slughorn looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry Professor, I wasn't really paying attention. Could you repeat that?" I ask, flashing him a winning smile but just as he is he's interrupted by Professor Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"Please may I have your _full_ " Here he looks at me over his half moon glasses. "attention. I would like to introduce our three new DADA Professors. Hermione Granger, Fred Granger and George Granger. As you can probably tell Fred and George are twins and Hermione is their cousin, two years younger than them. I just thought you would like to know so it doesn't come as a shock when I announce it to the whole school during the Feast. And Lupin, Black, Potter and Pettigrew; I expect you to not tell anyone about them until then. Thank you all for your patience, lunch will be served at twelve and tea at six as usual."

At the end of his speech everyone is left staring at the three new Professors including me. Nobody moves whilst the twin on the left leans behind the woman - Hermione - an stage whispers. "Oy Freddie, do you think that we rendered them speechless with our good looks?" But something in his eyes tells me doesn't mean it and he's just going through the motions. There's no mischief in his eyes.

The twin called George then sits back normally with a smirk on his face whilst sending a wink to Professor Sprout. Well the smirk stayed until Hermione lifted her head and smacked him round the back of the head. They then stand and start to head out when Professor McGonagall asks them if they want help finding their quarters again. The twin on her right, Fred I think, responds with - "We remember the way, don't worry yourself!" They leave behind them a grinning James, a blushing Sprout and an annoyed looking Minnie.

And yet throughout all this I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right with them. A brief look at Remus tells me he thinks the same whilst a brief glance at James tells me he's planning a prank. Peter is stuffing his face as usual and hasn't seemed to notice anything at all. We leave the table next and I decide to tell them about my suspicions after I've found out what prank James is planning and making sure that it gets Snivellus in some way.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is Hermione's point of view.

"I think we shouldn't use the necklaces for a while." I say after we get into our quarters, after changing the password. I'd been thinking about it all breakfast and had decided that it looks suspicious that we don't talk to each other. The twins just nod and hand theirs to me for me to put in the case along with all the others. Whilst I do this they change their appearances back but I decide to leave mine as it is.

"Also I think we should start planning our lessons. Fred you do First and Fourth Year. George Second and Fifth. I'll do the others then we'll compare them once we're done." So we all separate to do a rough timetable. After all, if you make a detailed plan it's easier to ruin the whole thing. We eventually came up with this list.

 **First Years  
** First term - Basic defence  
Second term - Basic offence  
Third term - Basic theory  
 **Second Years  
** First term - Catching them up on what they should know  
Second term - Expanding on defence and offence  
Third term - Expanding on theory  
 **Third Years**  
First term - Catching them up on what they should know  
Second term - Less dangerous magical creatures  
Third term - Things they wish to learn about  
 **Fourth Years  
** First term - Catching them up on what they should know  
Second term - Catching them up on what they should know  
Third term - Start teaching O.W.L.S material  
 **Fifth Years**  
First term - Catching them up on what they should know  
Second term - O.W.L.S material  
Third term - O.W.L.S material  
 **Sixth Years**  
First term - Catching up on what they should know  
Second term - Things they wish to learn about  
Third term - Start teaching N.E.W.T material  
 **Seventh Years  
** First term - Catching up on what they should know  
Second term - N.E.W.T material  
Third term - N.E.W.T material

Fred glances at his watch and lets us know it's only eleven. We have one hour till lunch.

"How about we try to find the marauders?" George suggests but I struggle to see why when we could get to one of the horcruxes right now. "I mean they're the schools biggest troublemakers in this time so it would be good to get them on our side. Then we wouldn't have to deal with them trying to prank us whilst we're trying to teach."

I can see where he's coming from and it's a good move. Plus all of them will become strong duellers and if they like us we might be able to use their skills. So I agree and we leave, ordering the triplets guarding our quarters to not tell anyone our password under any circumstance. I then pull out the improved Marauders Map, we ended up finding at least triple the amount due to having to hide from Death Eaters and cutting them off. It's then that I spot two things that make my stomach turn to ice. Fred Weasley and George Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is from Fred's point of view.

Me and George look over Hermione's shoulders to see what made her stop so suddenly. It's then that we notice the Marauders Map. With our names on it. Glancing around the map I spot something else that could mean that we've been given away. The Marauders are heading our way at an incredible speed, clearly sprinting. Grabbing Hermione and George I attempt to drag them in the opposite direction, but when they pull back I say a word that has the both of them running at a full sprint with me - Marauders.

Half way through the corridor I notice George's hair and tell him to change whilst I do to. Whilst we do this Hermione is studying the map, trying to find somewhere where we can disappear without it seeming suspicious. Yet it takes me and George a second to realize she's stopped. Looking at her curiously she simply folds up the map and puts it in her bag.

"Told you I was faster than both of you!" She says as the Marauders come to a screeching stop where we were standing just a minute ago. Ignoring Hermione whilst George sticks his tongue out at her I look at the Marauders curiously who's heads are going up and down like a bobble-heads over a piece of parchment and us. It must be their version of the Marauders Map.

"Anything we can do to help you boys?" I ask politely whilst striding forward to see what stopped Hermione and made them so confused. It's clearly something on the map. But before I can get close enough to them the boy I guess is James, Harry really isn't a carbon copy of him, folds it up as quickly as he can. This causes me to be even more confused. But the words out of the smallest boys clear up any confusion but also make dread settle in my stomach.

"How did you change your names." All the other boys turn to glare at him but all but the tallest boy are hit with our wandless stunners. He turns with wild eyes, a grey that I barely recognise due to them being filled with mischief. Hermione simply fires another stunner as he tries to pull his wand out of his robes.

"Let's take them to our lounge and see if we can come to an agreement." Hermione says but the hint of danger in her voice makes me and George glance at each other nervously. It's the same voice she got when she tried to kill us and I'm starting to think that maybe it would have been better if only one of us had decided to work here.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is from Remus' point of view.

My head hurts. A groan escapes my lips before I can stop it. Yet a few seconds after something is being pressed to my lips and I'm being ordered to drink. My head hurts so much I can't think clearly so I allow the liquid into my mouth. It has a sweet taste and as soon as I've swallowed it my headache starts to wane. I've never read about anything that can do that before. In a few seconds my head no longer hurts at all and I open my eyes and lift my head to see one of the new Professors staring at me. He's standing behind the sofa and that's when I realise that I'm tied to a chair. Looking around I spot Sirius, James and Peter all awake and being looked over by the other twin. They're also tied to chairs in a row with mine being nearest the door.

"Untie him Fred." A female voice from behind me sounds and the twin across the room moves towards me. So the one who gave me the potion must have been George Granger. Flicking his wand at me the ropes are cut down the middle but I stay on the chair. If I get up they might tie me up again. But Fred points at the sofa he'd just been standing behind so I have no choice but to move there. As I start walking I hear Sirius and James start to threaten the Professors if they hurt any of us they'll make them pay. But a snort from Fred as he unties Peter and I sit down cuts them off.

"We have your wands. Unless you can do Wandless magic I doubt there's much you can do." Fred says whilst George stands from inspecting James. He seems to have spent longer looking at him then the rest of us. I can't help but wonder why. Hermione still hasn't moved from behind James and Sirius, she is simply studying me. It makes me a bit nervous, obviously Professor Dumbledore will have told them about me being a werewolf but what if they hate werewolves. What if they're werewolf hunters. I'm starting to panic and glance at the portrait, hoping someone will have noticed our absence by now and come to look for us. What if they don't come in time and the three of them kill us?

"Calm down Remus. We're not going to hurt you. We want to clear up some things before lunch. And no we don't have a problem with you being a werewolf." George says from beside me making me jump and then freeze. But a glance at him shows a hint of amusement in his eyes. It makes me feel a little bit better, it's the first true good emotion I've seen in any of them since we first saw them in the courtyard.

"Then what do you want?" Sirius demands from the chair he's still tied to. "And why have you only untied those two? Are you against Purebloods or something?" The comments end the amusement fleeing from George's eyes and Fred's posture to stiffen slightly. Hermione simply remains staring at me for a few more seconds.

"No Mr Black, we don't have any problems with Purebloods unless they believe themselves to be better than those with less magical lineage." As Hermione speaks she walks around the chairs and comes to perch on the sofa arm on the opposite side to us. "Fred untie Mr Potter." But when Fred just looks at her she snaps at him "Do it!"

Once James sits on next to Peter she starts speaking in her calm emotionless voice again. "The reason you are still tied up Mr Black, is because we cannot trust you not to try to fight us as soon as we let you go. And that could have some very messy results. Now, as to what we want. We would like to explain why our names changed. It's a very nifty map you have there I must be honest." At this she gestures to the table in between the four chairs where Sirius still is and the Sofa we're sitting on. In the middle lies the Marauders Map, open. We didn't get a chance to close it before they stunned us. "However my cousin's names seemed to keep changing. After having a quick look at it we discovered that there was a bit of a fault in it so we fixed it for you."

Throughout all of this she didn't look at any of us. But when Sirius asked her why they stunned us her eyes snapped up to fix on him.

"You're very observant. That will help you if you decide to become an Auror. But first, tell me did Dumbledore tell you why we're all teaching DADA?" At the four of us shaking our heads she leans back slightly with a frown on her face. "I thought he would have. Oh well. We are here because Death Eaters captured us and tried to make us follow Voldemort." I can't help but be amazed that she said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named name but at the looks on our faces she looks a bit annoyed. "Oh for goodness sake! Don't be silly, he isn't going to kill you for saying his name! Anyway, when we refused they started... Well I think you can guess what they did. We managed to escape to Hogwarts and to earn our stay we've taken up the DADA position. As to why we stunned you, the question Mr Pettigrew asked us is quite similar to one they would use before... Anyway we acted on impulse and stunned Mr Lupin, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew and to stop you from alerting anyone of what we accidently did we stunned you to. We then tied you up to prevent you from running away before we could explain. Fred untie Mr Black please. Would any of you like a cup of coffee?"

Numbly we all nod our heads as Sirius sits down on James' other side. Hermione disappears into one of the side rooms and the twins sit on two of the chairs we just vacated. Vanishing one of them and making the other a bit comfier. There's an awkward silence and I can't help analysing the men in front of me. George seems to be the lighter of the two, striving to be funny and outgoing. It's as if he's trying to be someone he once was. However Fred is a lot more reserved, speaking only when Hermione won't and not showing much emotion. Yet compared to Hermione both of them might as well be the nicest people on the Earth.

Right at that moment Hermione come back in with a tray floating along behind her. After a couple of minutes of award silences and stilted conversation that Hermione took no part in we managed to escape back to our dorms. But through it all I couldn't help how Hermione would avoid looking at Peter and James whilst focusing on me mostly and occasionally glancing at Sirius. It was also weird how George and Fred would call us by our first names when Hermione had only called us by our last names. I think I might have to convince Sirius and James not to give the new Professors a Marauders welcome. I don't think they'll take it very well.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is from George's point of view. This is really short I know but I can't help but think I need to show how Fred and George aren't the same anymore. The next chapter will be longer. Promise!

Once the Marauders have left I can't help but crack a little smile. Nothing more than a lift of the corners of my mouth a millimetre but it's more than I've done in a long time. Though I've got to admit it was weird meeting mine and Fred's childhood heroes as children. But I stand up and start the difficult task of getting Fred and Hermione to lunch. We had to skip it most days because we didn't have time but when we did they always forgot or were absorbed in what they were doing. Right now Hermione is absorbed in her own thoughts but Fred stands with me. At my confused look he just turns to Hermione and starts trying to snap her out of her own thoughts. After a second I move to help and ten minutes later we're on our way to lunch six minutes after it started.

* * *

After a lunch where Fred put food onto Hermione's plate and forced her to eat it whilst I tried to distract everyone from it I can't help but be glad that we have another day before teaching begins. Tomorrow we'll have the feast where we'll have to stand in front of the entire school. I don't know how we'll manage Hermione if she gets into one of her moods. It was hard enough to convince het to not obliviate the Marauders and just leave them outside. I guess me and Fred will just have to work together.

I feel that's the only reason me and Fred even work together anymore, when we have to. Before the war we would willingly do everything together but now I'm not even sure what he's thinking. I think that we might be able to be a bit like we were before if we both try but it's not likely. Fred's not smiled for longer than me whilst I've already started smiling again. Maybe a prank from the Marauders will help him. I just hope they don't do it in front of Hermione, who knows how she would react.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is from Hermione's point of view. Also anything in italics is the dream.

 _A long bloodcurdling scream echoes off the crumbling walls. A scream that I recognize. But if I try hard enough maybe I can reach her in time. maybe I can save her this time. Ignoring the logical side of my brain I sprint towards the room at the end of the corridor. But only a couple of feet away from the door a spell hits me in the side, sending me through the air to land harshly on my side. The air is knocked out of me and it takes a second to realise I'm on the floor. I scramble up, wand in hand ready to just kill my attacker so I can get to her. So I can save her._

 _But the sight that greets me is one I am not prepared for. Percy Weasley in front of the door, a cruel smirk on his face. The clothes he wears aren't his usual work ones but Death Eater robes. A mask dangles from the fingers of his left hand whilst his other lifts his wand. Just as it reaches my chest height another deeper scream reaches my ears. So I attack, because I recognize that scream as well. The scream from a man who helped me through the latest pain. The scream from a man who has lost so much already. So I attack with darker curses than ever before but nothing compared to those I will come to use. And I win as the girl who isn't even of age yet starts to scream again._

 _Bursting through the door the sight makes me gag. Remus is lying in front of Ginny's mangled body that I can only recognise due to her hair and her screams. Suddenly, the screams stop and her chest no longer rattles with the struggle to breath. I look up to see Bellabitches mad eyes staring back at me. The glee on her face makes me boil with rage as I scream the killing curse at her. It's the first time I used it but I know it won't be the last time. Even then I knew._

 _Grabbing the Portkey out of my jacket pocket and grab onto Ginny's and Remus' bodies. I feel the whirling sensation around me and land ungracefully in Headquarters. Madam Pomfrey rushes over and starts work on Remus. There's nothing that can be done for Ginny but that doesn't stop me from -_ "HERMIONE! HERMIONE WAKE UP!"

Fred's voice snaps me awake and out of the awful memory. Pushing it to the back of my mind I push myself to the end of the bed and walk to the kitchen to get a drink. I can hear Fred and George arguing in whispers back in the bedroom but I ignore them. I concentrate on pushing the memory to the back of my mind along with all the others. After drinking two glasses of cold water and one hot chocolate I head back to the bedroom. George is sitting up in the bed, his hair ruffled due to sleep. Fred has gone back to sleep but I don't blame him.

Glancing at George I grab some robes out of my trunk and head back to the lounge. George doesn't follow me now but I know he'll want to know what the memory was in the morning. And I know it will lead to a fight because I don't want to tell them. But George always tries, I have to admire him for that. He still tries to care about others when both me and Fred have given up. Maybe it's time to give him a break, after all we're no longer fighting for our lives. We have time.

We have time. What a weird thought after having none. Looking at the robes on the sofa I pick them up and head back to the bedroom. If George can still try to care then so can I. Crawling in between Fred and George I feel George slip his arm around me and I turn around to face him. Looking him in the eye I try to let him know my decision but he's already closed his. I just show him tomorrow. After all, we have time. We have time to learn how to feel again. I just hope Fred will start to try as well. With that final thought I let oblivion claim me and sleep the rest of the night peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is from Fred's point of view. Also the teachers are currently sitting on a circle table in case it doesn't make sense in the story.

Hermione's changed. But not in a bad way this time. Whatever her nightmare was it's ended up helping her instead of dragging her further into the pit she has found herself in. And if she's getting better than that means that me and George don't have to walk on eggshells around her. As soon as I heard the deal Verse offered I felt a stirring in my gut that I hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. But there was a little bit of happiness in there as well. I was going to be able to see my family as well.

This morning George asked what happened and ignored thee way I was glaring at him to stop. But to my amazement she opened up and told us how she saw Ginny die and Remus' mutilated body. She saved him but he died a few days later in a raid anyway. I think the Golden Trio started changing then but it's hard to pinpoint the precise moment in time. And now Hermione's the last one.

A nudge in my side brings me out of my musings. I look at George who has a bit of a smile on his face and a tiny twinkle of amusement back in his eyes. It's then that I realize that everyone's looking at me apart from Hermione who is studying her food intently but not eating any. By the looks of it she hasn't eaten any of it since she put it on her plate.

"Hermione eat it don't stare at it. What's everyone laughing about?" As soon as the words had left my mouth everyone apart from Hermione and George started chuckling. I think the only reason George isn't is because we've forgotten how to.

"You were staring at Professor Granger, erm that one" James starts to explain whilst gesturing towards Hermione. "We were debating whether you were gonna declare your undying love for her." After he said this the Marauders started to laugh again despite my scowl.

Ignoring them I glance at George, worried that Hermione isn't eating. Surprisingly he seems to know what I'm thinking and stands and walks around the table to kneel at Hermione's side. Whispering a few words Hermione picks up her fork and starts eating and I can't help but feel relieved. Hermione can go for days without eating and not notice till she collapses.

Soon everyone's finished, after poking fun at me till Hermione told them to leave me alone. It's the first time she's spoken at the table so after a few seconds of stunned silence conversation returned on a different topic. We're on our way back to our rooms when the sound of pounding feet come from behind us. I whip out my wand getting ready to fire a spell when Hermione pushes my arm back down. Looking at her in confusion she simply nods towards the end of the corridor where the footsteps have now reached. I spot the Marauders with a pink McGonagall running behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is from Sirius' point of view.

I can't help but hope we can lose Minnie soon, Peter's starting to slow down. Calling for him to hurry up I skid round the corridor where I remember the three new Professors rooms are. Hopefully they'll hear us and let us into their rooms to hide out for a while. But up ahead the three Professor Grangers are standing in a row, whilst the woman - Hermione I think - pulls down the arm of the twin on her left who has his wand out. The twin on her right also brings his hand back out from his back where he must have been reaching for his wand.

Behind me I can hear Minnie yelling at us to stop and if the trio in front of us don't move soon we'll have to. About five feet from them I come to an abrupt stop in front of the Professors. James and Remus stop just behind me but Peter carries on, hitting us and sending us all to the floor. James groans I'm my ear as Minnie comes to a halt beside us. She's panting but still manages to get her message across. We're in deep shit. Just as she's abut to reach down and haul us up the woman intervenes.

"Why don't I help you sort out whatever they've done first then me, Fred and George can set them a punishment we see fit whilst you have a relax. I think you could do with one before the Feast tonight." Her voice is still emotionless but she's started ushering Minnie through the corridor we just ran down. Peter gets off us, causing Remus to cry out as his knee hits one of his injuries from the full moon. Once both Remus and James are up they reach down and help me up, still winded from having everyone land on top of me.

"Care to explain why Minerva is pink?" Asked the twin on the right, his eyes sparkling with amusement and a smile playing on his lips. Looking at the other twin I can only see a slight twinkle of mirth in his eyes which remain full of pain apart from that.

"We accidently turned Minnie pink whilst trying to liven up her office. I mean how were we supposed to know she was in there? She shouldn't be so quiet." I tell them, deciding it's better to get the punishment over and done with faster so we can set up the prank. Despite what Remus tried to convince us of James and me both think no Professors should be exempt from the Marauders welcome.

However what I didn't notice until they invited us in was the other twin opening the portrait that's guarding their quarters. Their lounge is empty apart from the sofa, table and a chair I didn't notice last time I was here.

"Well, while we wait for Hermione why don't you tell us if everyone knows you're the Marauders." I feel my jaw drop - how could they have known that? "Oh don't look so surprised. We looked at your map, it doesn't take a genius to join up the dots. Especially when every single other teacher complains about their pranks. Though word to the wise, don't do them whilst Hermione's there unless you want to end up as mincemeat."

So we sit down on the sofa whilst the twins sit on two chairs they conjure up. Whilst we wait for Hermione to get back we get to know the two twins and I learn how to tell them apart when communicating with them. George is a lot more chatty and open about his feelings, you can read him like an open book. Yet Fred is the opposite, he barely talks and shows no emotion during the conversation apart from mild interest. But I still don't know how to tell them apart from their appearances but Moony probably will. I'll ask him later.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is from Hermione's point of view.

Walking through the portrait guarding mine and the twins rooms I know I can't have a conversation with them now. Minerva had just spent half an hour telling me how good Bumbledore is. It all my strength to not slap her and show her what he did to Harry and everyone else I loved. No I can't start thinking about them, I need to concentrate on now so I can save them.

Half way through the lounge Fred calls me but I keep walking. They can deal with the Marauders, I can't look at Remus and Sirius right now. All I'll see is their deaths. I can't look at James usually, all I can see is Harry looking back at me with blank eyes. If I see Peter I don't know what I'll do, he's the root of all my problems. As I enter the bedroom I feel a tear worm its way down my face, tears I've tried so hard to keep away. Tears that won't stop coming.

Collapsing on the floor I feel warm arms envelop me and I lean into the persons chest. All the images, all the memories, I've tried to keep from thinking of come rushing to the forefront of my mind. Ginny's heart stopping, Harry's dead eyes staring at me, Ron's vibrant hair turning grey and all the other Weasley's deaths. Each one was as painful as possible. My parent's deaths when I was out visiting a friend, their blood running down the stairs in a stream. My family, muggle and wizarding, are dead. It's the first time I've allowed myself to acknowledge it and it just brings more tears.

I don't know how long I sat there, huddled in someone's arms, but when I try to look up I find I can't. I'm to tired to lift my head. As the gaps between opening my eyes increases I feel the stranger pick me up and put me on the bed. The last thing I see barely makes it into my sleep ridden mind as I close my eyes. Black, shoulder-length hair. I'm dimly aware it's not one of the twins but I'm to tired to work out who it is.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is from Sirius' point of view.

I watch as Professor Granger leaves the lounge. She looks as if she just met a Dementor. Actually, she looks as if a Dementor gave her a full out snog. Professor Fred calls for her but she ignores him. Professor Fred and Professor George swap a look with each other and go to stand. But before they can get halfway up, they fall back down. Professor George starts trying to push himself past a barrier whilst Professor Fred tries to get to his wand which he dropped and is halfway through the barrier. Me, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail are also stuck to the couch by the shield.

Professor Fred spots us trying to get up and yells at us to stop. Turns out that Professor Granger set off the protection mechanisms. But he's not even sure if she knows, which means we could all be killed if we set a foot wrong. After a few tense minutes of Professor Fred trying to pull his wand through he succeeds. With two flicks of his wand both barriers are down. Professor George orders us to change into our Animagus forms, they haven't yet put up defence against Animagus.

I'm a bit shocked that they know but it gets pushed to the back of my mind as I shift form. I look up and spot Remus explaining that he's not an Animagus so Professor George starts to work his way over to him whilst Professor Fred orders us to get to the room Professor Granger just went in. Me and Prongs move as quickly as we can without running, Wormtail has climbed on top of Prongs' antlers. But a yelp from beside me a couple of feet away from the door lets me know that Prongs has got caught in a trap. One of the Professors yells at me to keep going and to get in the room. I have to try to calm Professor Granger down so that they can turn off the defences.

Just as I'm about to argue, a sob reaches my ears. Leaping the last bit I nudge the door open to find Professor Granger swaying on her feet, tears rolling down her face. Changing back I close the door and all sound immediately becomes blocked out. I move towards her slowly, not sure how to deal with emotional girls. As I reach out a hand to touch her shoulder her knees buckle, and I have no option but to catch her. I kneel with her and just hold her as she clings to me. I don't know what happened but clearly, it was awful.

It's weird having Professor Granger cling to me like a little girl scared of the dark. She's always so emotionless. She makes it seem like nothing can rattle her, like she knows everything that's coming. The woman in my arms now isn't anything like that though, she's broken. Her sobs rack her whole body and she's muttering something about being sorry. The woman in my arms makes me want to protect her from the world, no one deserves to feel like this. It's weird though, I feel like I should protect all three of the Professors secret. I don't need to, but I want to. I think it's because I can't forget what they looked like when we first saw them.

Professor Granger's sobs are starting to lessen. In a couple of minutes they're just sniffles and she's leaning into me more. I can tell that she's tired so I pick her up and put her in the bed in here. I notice that there's three trunks in here and can't help but wonder about her relationship with the other two Professors. No, she's their cousin and Granger isn't a pureblood name. They aren't trying to keep their line pure like my family. I don't know why it bothers me so much though. I don't care about her that much.

A murmur escapes her lips that I just catch - Fred, George. She thinks I'm one of the twins. I turn to go but just before I open the door I glance at her once more. She's asleep and she looks so small and innocent in the big bed. Pushing that thought into the back of my mind I leave the room. Remembering that Prongs got caught by one of the defences I hurry to the lounge and spot him lying on the sofa. He looks pale, but before I can find out what's wrong with him one of the twins asks me about Professor Granger. When I tell him about her crying and her mutterings he orders me not to tell anyone, not even the other Marauders. But when I ask him what's wrong with Prongs he just tells me to wait.

I go sit with Remus and Peter - who's arm is being healed by the other twin. Remus doesn't know what happened either, his view was being blocked. Peter tells me just fell down and changed back, already knocked out. After a couple of minutes the twin I talked to tells us Prongs should come round in a few minutes, but he's not sure what caused him to be knocked out. The spell that hit him didn't cause it so he thinks Prongs' body just shut down.

We wait another minute before Prongs springs up, panting. I rush over to him, Moony only a second behind, but before either of us can ask what's wrong he grabs us into a massive hug. Wormtail is still asking the twin who healed him if he could teach him some healing spells. The twin looks reluctant but agrees. Prongs still hasn't let us go but has started to talk quietly.

"It was awful, you were lying on the ground covered in blood. She was mad. It was awful." Prongs stutters out. Once again a twin approaches us and hands Prongs a Calming Drought. It turns out that he was hit with a curse that makes them live their worst fear. Moony looks intrigued but my main worry is Prongs, even with the Calming Drought he looks anxious, his eyes flickering around the room and shifting in his seat.

When we arrive back in the Gryffindor Common Room Prongs has finally calmed down. Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and I start to come up with pranks for all our first classes, apart from DADA. We're going to do them under the Marauders, but it's difficult to come up with new ideas now. Especially with the new Professors knowing who we are, I just hope they're willing to keep the secret. Professor Fred and Professor George played a lot of pranks at their school so they probably won't rat us out, we just need to hope that Professor Granger won't either.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I would like you to guess who's point of view this is from.

I am sat in my office, contemplating the three new Professors. Their cover story doesn't make sense, how can the two twins be so happy if what they said was true. I've seen people who have gone through what they said they have, none of them have ever been as happy as them for at least ten years afterwards. Though the woman seems to be coping like other people. But that's not the main reason I find it hard to believe their cover story. Their eyes are dead.

Only one other boy's eyes became dead after the same treatment, and he died a week after he was freed. Though one of the twin's eyes are definitely more alive than the other two's. Yet this lunch time there seemed to be more of a spark in one than before. Maybe those two could be persuaded to tell me their real story. After all, I did let all of them live in Hogwarts, despite not seeing any qualifications. They didn't come to Hogwarts either, there's only one record of a Granger and that was a hundred years ago.

I'll have to watch out for the woman though, she doesn't seem to like me. She's very closed off, her eyes still haven't got a spark of life. Though I did notice that she said a few words during lunch. She usually doesn't talk, even when I try to drag her into conversation. None of them have talked about their story since they left my office a few days ago, or not to me at least. I have no chance of catching them if they don't slip up.

Not only that but they're all got very strong Occlumency barriers, the woman especially. No one has managed to stop me from using Legilimency on them before, in fact I'm not sure any one knows I can do it. I need to keep it a secret so that the students feel that they can trust me.

Oh well. I will just have to keep a closer eye on the Professors, perhaps I shall go visit them before the feast. That being said I should probably tell the Marauders to lay off the pranks a bit this year, Minerva wants to hang them out the windows by their ears. Hopefully, they won't tell everyone or they'll have a lot of angry teachers after them and so many detentions they won't have a free night for the rest of their school carer.

As I walk towards the door I start thinking about how I will get the three new Professors to join the Order. They should know a few of the Death Eater's secrets at least. I just need to make them think that they owe me.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is from Hermione's point of view. Also Pomona is Professor Sprout's first name.

We only have an hour until we're due in the Great Hall. I get dressed in some of the robes from my trunk but transfigure them into the finest silk, a material Draco bought me for the last Christmas we were both alive. I also make them a black that looked like a dark blue in the right light with dark red lining the cuffs and neck line. I also transfigure some jeans and a t-shirt into a dark green skirt that reaches my knees and a smart white blouse. That's Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin done. Now I just need to add something for Hufflepuff.

At that moment Fred and George knock on the door, me having gotten ready in my own bedroom. After letting them in I return to the wall length mirror, examining the outfit I put together. I still need to put on some makeup and that's when I think of it. I'll put some thin dark yellow eyeliner on. To finish the outfit off I put some light pink lipstick on, keeping all my makeup but the eyeliner neutral colours. I put my hair into a neat ponytail, it no longer being as hard to tame as it used to be.

Turning around I finally look at what the twins are wearing. Black robes and white shirts with black trousers. Their hair has been cut so that it's the same style that they used to have in the past. Or the future. Whatever.

"Coming Hermione?" George asks, Fred having already left the room. Giving him a quick nod I grab some small black heels that had been in my trunk since the beginning. The only reason I am dressing up so much is because we were told to dress our best for the feast. Just before we leave our quarters though I smooth down a stray hair on George's hair and straighten Fred's collar. With the final checks over there's nothing I can do to forestall leaving anymore.

* * *

When we enter the Great Hall I notice that the house tables have been put back into position and the teachers table is at the front once again. Bumbledore's chair is shaped like a throne even now, the self absorbed git. At that moment Pomona approaches us so that she can show us our seats. Turns out we will be sitting here for the rest of the year, at least during term time anyway. Once we're seated, Fred holding out my chair for me, George thanks Pomona and kisses the back of her hand. This causes her to blush deeply and scuttle off to her seat, which turns out to only be three seats on my right and two seats on Fred's right. Two seats on her right is Bumbledore's chair. Only three other Professors are here yet, one being Minerva (sitting in the seat between Pomona and Bumbledore's chair). The old man two seats to the right of Bumbledore's chair is a younger - and thinner - version of Slughorn, chatting happily with another Professor who Fred identifies as Silvanus Kettleburn - the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

Eventually all the Professors, apart from Minerva are seated, creating a grand total of sixteen (including me, Fred, George and Bumbledore). There are a few that I know but some of the Professors must have either quit or died before I attended Hogwarts in First Year. That's when the thought hits me but the Sorting is just about to start and I now have to wait for it to finish and Bumbledore to make his speech. Eventually the Sorting is finished and Gryffindor has received eight new students, Hufflepuff have ten, Ravenclaw gained six, whilst Slytherin came out with sixteen First Years. Though I did notice that two sets off twins went in there.

Bumbledore starts his speech by introducing us. We all stood but whilst Fred and George bowed deeply, I simply bowed my head. Finally, Bumbledore finished his speech and food appeared in front of us. Fred and George no longer inhale their food like they used to but they're definitely working their appetite's back up. Stopping them before they could truly start on their loaded plates I whisper my idea to them so that none of the other Professors can hear me.

"We need to create a timeline with all the deaths from the First Wizarding War on it. We can add on information, like locations and stuff but it would help us to stop so many innocent people from dying. We might be able to kill some of the Death Eaters as well, preventing even more deaths. We can start it tonight. The first death I know of that affects the Order happens in a year, though we could also stop the Death Eater's attacks on other people. Though the first one I know of for certain still only happens just before Christmas this year." Once I'm done Fred and George nod but don't say anything. We carry on the meal as if nothing had been said but as I converse with the Astronomy Professor, along with George, I'm starting to map it out in my head. By the end of the meal I've gone through about half of the timeline and decided it should stop with James, Lily and Voldemort's deaths - 31st October 1980.

When we get back to our quarters we start on the timeline immediately but we only get halfway through it before I can feel my eyelids start to droop. So we head off to our room and I'm asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is from Remus' point of view.

I can't help but notice that Professor Granger didn't eat much throughout the whole of the feast. I've never known anyone to pass up Hogwarts food, especially during the feast. Yet she just sat and talked to Professor Sinistra along with one of the twins, who didn't seem to notice. Neither did the other twin, who didn't really engage in conversation but surveyed everyone. His eyes seemed to stay on the Slytherin table for a bit, though I couldn't tell who he was looking at.

Now I sit in my bed, Peter's snores already emitting from behind his bed curtains, pondering on the three new professor's. Their story doesn't bother like it does James, who has become suspicious of new people recently. And Professor Granger doesn't scare me like she does Sirius, who refuses to be anywhere near her on his own. Though he doesn't seem to be as bothered by her as much now. Neither do I feel like Professor Fred and Professor George hate me, though Peter is adamant that they want to skin him alive. They seem to like me, I still remember the second time we were in their quarters. Professor Granger rarely took her eyes off me, and the twins had a strange look in theirs. Recognition and respect. It was weird, definitely.

Though I never saw Professor Granger in any type of robes before today, she always wore jeans and t-shirts. So did the twins, though they only wore the same clothes as each other, not Professor Granger. Yet tonight they they all wore robes over posh clothes. But I think that Professor Granger's attire was the best, she managed to incorporate all the houses colours and get them to work. But I saw other people looking weirdly at her and whispering about her. From what I could hear they were talking about her and the twins' scars.

It really got on my nerves and James and Sirius'. Peter seemed too immersed in the food to really care, which made me wonder why. Usually we're all annoyed or happy about the same things, which is what makes us such good friends and pranksters. Hopefully this is just me overreacting, but I can't help but worry that it's not.

Sighing, I prepare for another sleepless night. The rustling of sheets in the bed next to me signals that Sirius is either having a nightmare or he can't sleep. A cry answers my unasked question and I get out of bed. I reach Sirius' bed at the same time as James. He looks like he hasn't slept either, if the bags underneath his eyes are anything to consider. Looking down at Sirius, I notice he's still asleep.

James wakes him up and climbs into bed with him. I sit on the side of the bed and sing a lullaby my mum used to sing to me. When Sirius finally gets off to sleep, it's no use trying to get information out of him after he's had a nightmare, I notice James is asleep as well. Letting a small smile tug at my lips I slip back into my bed, hoping that I can finally get some sleep myself.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This is from George's point of view.

I'm nervous. I can't help it, I've never imagined myself as a teacher. I was supposed to be an owner of the most successful pranking shop in decades. But now I'm standing in front of a class of children that are only five years younger than me, along with my twin and little brothers best friend. Never did I think I'd be here, not in any of my worst nightmares.

I'm brought of my musings as the Fifth Years walk in. From my spot I can perfectly see the door and the desks. After a few minutes all the desks but four are filled. The four at the very front. But no sooner than I've finished that thought, do the Marauders come running through the door and into their seats. Giving the signal to Hermione, I can't help but let a smirk show. This is the only class we're going to do this with.

After a few seconds, in which the class has started to wonder where we are, Hermione turns off the lights. Gasps and exclamations reach my ears. Time to move.

Moving silently across the room, something grazes my shoulder. Clamping down on the laugh tickling my throat I carry on. A scream let's me know that Hermione has reached her first target. She learnt to travel as a shadow at the begining of the war, and we've been able to use it to kill hundreds of Death Eaters. A bang from the space I was just in means that Fred's started the distractions. So I aim my wand at the space where the front desk on the very left should be and send ropes to wrap the student to the floor. A yelp announces that I've hit my mark. Moving again so that no one can hit me if they decide to fight back.

A call of lumos from one of the front desks makes me a bit disappointed. They should have done it earlier and now that they are finally using it, they should have at least used lumos maxima. But they're only Fifth Years so we can't expect too much, they've probably never done anything like this before. I notice that the desks near the boy, from the sound of the voice, are empty. There shouldn't be because the front are mine and I've only taken away one person. This immediately puts me on alert.

Crouching down in the shadows, I send a weak and silent expelliarmus towards the student holding the lit wand. Which is also the signal for Fred to take the middle row and stop Hermione from coming to close to the light. A movement at the very edge of the light means that the sixth student isn't part of the Marauders plan. A stupefy makes me move, but whilst doing so I send a spell that makes the person stick to the ceiling at the sixth student. Because of the light I know my spell hit them.

A stray spell just misses my head so I move again. I believe that the other three students are underneath the desks because the light isn't shining there. It's a good idea on paper but really obvious when you're actually fighting. Sending a stupefy under each desk I realise that the three students are under a desk each. Now my eyes have adjusted a bit more, I can see that the student holding the lit wand is Sirius. That means Reus, Peter and James are underneath the desks. Sending ropes to tie the students arms and legs to the desks legs at the person to the left of Sirius, I move once more. If I stay in one place for to long I could get hit myself, which would be the worst thing to happen in this situation.

Sending another of my own spells at a desk I hear another yelp. If I hit him, his wand would hit him with the spell instead of the spell going in the direction he wanted. That leaves two more students. Sending a modified stupefy that hones in on it's target I spot Sirius going rigid and falling over. Summoning all the wands from the students we've hit I get a total of fifteen, leaving three with wands still. Yelling out the number left I turn the lights back on, noticing that a blonde has started heading for the door immediately. Putting a full body bind on him means that we've only got two more students with wands left. From a quick glance around the classroom I count sixteen students incapable of sending a spell at us. Catching sight of Remus underneath a desk with a wand that's currently spraying him with paint means that we've only got one more student left.

Joining Fred in the middle of the classroom we go back to back, knowing Hermione will be able to look after herself. A yell of stupefy from my left makes me put up a shield over Fred and I. A cry and thump means Hermione has hit the last student, from the sound of it a girl. Leaving Fred's side I go around the classroom undoing our spells and giving people their wands back, whilst Hermione and Fred rearrange the classroom into desks able to seat two people in a three-sided square. Once I've undone all the spells I send all the students to the back wall with their stuff. Moving to the front of the classroom I stand on Hermione's left side whilst Fred stands on her right.

Then Hermione starts to place students in a seat. "At the front left desk I want Snape and Evans. Next to them, Malfoy and Meadowes. Then Rosier and Potter. In that order Potter." Looking at James I notice that he's tried to get the seat next to the girl who must be Lily. It's a pity that Hermione doesn't want us messing in people's personal life, we could get them together much earlier. "Along the back, starting on the left, is: Avery, F. Prewett, Mulciber, Lupin, N. Black and Pettigrew. Going down the right side is Lestrange, McKinnon, Wilkes, G. Prewett, Crouch and S. Black. Any problems with where you're sitting." At this everyone's hands go up. "Put your hands down if it's to do with houses." Only Lily and Snape's hands remain up, whilst the rest of the class grumbles about unfairness.

"Yes Miss Evans?" I ask though I'm pretty sure that it's something to do with Snape.

"Can I sit further away from Potter?" Or not to do with Snape.

"No. And you Mr Snape?"

"Can I sit further away from Potter?" What is it with these two and James?

"No. You will be sitting in these seats until we either change it or decide you're mature enough to choose your own seats. And since the problem most of you had with your seats was because of houses I think it will probably be the first one. For homework you must all write about what you should have done to help your classmates and to stop yourself from being hit. It's due in for next lesson, which I know is tomorrow. Miss Evans and Mr Snape stay behind afterwards please. Oh and ten points to Gryffindor for Miss Meadowes for being the last one to be hit and five to Slytherin for Mr Malfoy being second to last. Class dismissed." Hopefully everyone will complete the homework.

Once only Lily and Snape are the only ones left I turn to them. "For singling out one student in such a negative way you both have detention here tonight and twenty points off both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Go to your next class." Watching them both leave I can only hope we can stop Dumbledore from ruining their lives.

Everything that's gone wrong for us we've been able to trace back to Dumbledore. He didn't tell people about the horcruxes until he had to. He made Snape become a spy, which ended his life when Riddle found out. All we got back was his head, with traitor stamped on his forehead, in a box wrapped in Christmas paper. He had done the ritual to change the Potter's Secret Keeper, he knew Sirius was innocent, yet he let him rot in Azkaban. He purposefully sent Harry to the Dursleys so that he could control him easily.

The next class entering brings me out of my dark thoughts. The rest of the day is just catching people up on what they should know, apart from the First Years. It's a shame that we don't have Sixth or Seventh Years today as well. I would like to see how much they know. I'd also like to see mum as a Hogwarts student, she should be a Seventh Year now. I'll just have to try and spot her at lunch.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This is from Fred's point of view. I would also like to thank a guest for his review. I hope I can correct the mistakes from the last chapter in this one without ruining the plot!

It's dinner now and I can feel George's confusion from beside me. It feel's weird, knowing George's emotions without our necklaces. We've both been so wrapped up in the war that we've not had a chance to be us for a long time. But when I ask what's wrong with him the answer he gives shows me we still have a long way until we are back to the way we once were. Though his answer does make me smile. And then chuckle. And then laugh; a happy, humour-filled, free laugh. George looks on confused but from the right of me I spot Hermione's lips twitching.

"What?" George snaps at us, apparently not appreciating being laughed at. Though looking at his face just makes me chuckle again.

"Mum graduated years ago. Bill and Charlie are already born. Though our uncles were in our first class. Gideon and Fabian Prewett. I was a bit surprised you didn't realise. You do know mum's maiden name was Prewett, right?" Laughter bubbles out of me again at his blank expression.

At the end of dinner we walk back to our quarters whilst Hermione stays behind to talk to Minerva. It's difficult seeing how the last time we were on Hogwarts grounds we were killed by Mouldy Shorts. Hopefully she won't be too long or I'll start to worry. Not that I can help it, we were all she had for at least a year.

George spots me worrying and tells me to go to bed. "She'll be back before you've even fallen asleep". But somehow that doesn't reassure me, probably because the only times we have been apart for the last year is when one of us has been on a dangerous mission. I still remember the last time she came back after a dangerous mission, covered in her own blood. She was almost passed out because of blood loss but managed to tell us that she had defeated Voldemorts inner circle.

By now I realise I've changed and gotten into the bed. It feels to big without Hermione and George in here with me though. Sighing I roll over onto my side, looking at the indent in Hermione's pillow from her head. One strand of curly brown hair rests on it. Picking it up I start to fiddle with it, snapping it quickly. By now though, I can feel my eyes starting to drift close.

George lied. Hermione isn't back yet.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This is from Hermione's point of view.

I start heading back to our quarters as soon as Fred and George have left the room. They should have told me, I would have gone with them. I feel slightly hurt that they didn't tell me they were going. They seem to be getting closer each day and I can't help but feel like I'm being left behind. Fred has started to laugh again and George never really stopped. But I can't, not yet. People died and I saw them. The last one was more than a year ago granted but it might as well have been yesterday. The images are still clear in my mind. Their last words still tumbling out of their mouths.

My breathing starts to pick up as images I have managed to suppress for so long flash before my eyes. I'm so close to my quarters, they're just a five minutes walk from here. But as I try to take a step I know it was a bad choice. My foot still on the ground can't hold me up and I fall to the ground. My head hits the floor, I hear it distantly. My mind is to wrapped up in the deaths of so many to let me take any notice. So much death.

Harry. Brave Harry. My brother, Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived. His green eyes always held so much emotion. Dead. Glassy. Empty. His unruly hair he always pushed his hand through. Flat. Long. Normal. The cold laugh. The screams. The begging. His eyes, full of despair and pain. I can't reach him. I can't help him. It's my fault. I should help him.

"Professor Granger?" A young voice that sounds like Harry's. No. He's dead. He doesn't call me that. Robes. Someone's here with me. Get a grip Hermione. Think. Harry. He's dead. A Gryffindor tie comes into my sight, my darkening eyesight. Am I dying? Has Harry come to take me with him. That would be nice. I'd see the Weasley's and mum and dad again. Yes, that would be nice.

"Hermione?" Harry sounds scared. Why? We're going somewhere safe. There, the unruly black hair. The eyes, portraying emotion so well. Why are they showing fear and confusion. He's safe. He's happy. He never saw the people he loved die. He's calling for me. He's picking up my head. He's going to take me with him, to the safe place without pain. Without loss.

The blackness is getting bigger. I can't see much now. But I focus on Harry. "Take me to the safe place Harry." I say to him. He never denied me things when we started fighting people. When we started killing. He won't deny me this. Soon I won't remember his screams. His burning corpse. His untouched face with the bleeding scar and dead eyes.

So I let the blackness consume me. Just as a whispered name makes it to my mind. "Sirius!"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This is from James' point of view.

Stupid Slughorn. He made me miss dinner because of his detention. It wasn't even my fault, Sirius was the one that chucked the dungbomb into Snivellus' cauldron. Not that I didn't approve of it, it's just that I got the blame. A crack shakes me out of my grumbling. It's probably some Slytherins picking on a first year so I hurry round the corner. But what I see shocks me, Professor Granger is lying on the floor with blood starting to seep from underneath her head. I only just notice that her shoulders are shaking as I approach her.

Keeping my wand out, I start to run up to her. I only hope that she's able to walk back to the hospital wing if I go with her. I don't know what else to do if she can't. I don't know enough about her to help her properly. Reaching her side I start to kneel down, calling her name as I do. "Professor Granger". She doesn't reply directly, the only response I get is a mumble about someone called Harry and a furrowed brow. Who's Harry? And why is she mumbling, she never does. I'm starting to panic now.

"Hermione." Maybe she'll respond to that. No no no no! She's closed her eyes. If she dies on me Professor George will kill me then Professor Fred will resurrect me and torture me. Bending down even further I try to tell her to stay awake but the words get stuck in my throat. She's got tears in her eyes. I've never seen her cry, Sirius said it was scary. She always seems so strong, like nothing can ruffle her. What am I supposed to do? Get her head off the floor. It's probably uncomfortable.

I fight back the snort about how I'm worrying about her comfort when I should be more worried about her health. But I put her head on my lap anyway. It's only as she looks straight into my eyes that I realise I've been saying her name over and over again. I stop and wait without breathing, maybe she just had some sort of breakdown and I can help her to her quarters and then leave. But that hope is quickly crushed as she tells me to take her to the safe place. Then her eyes start closing.

O.K. Really panicking now! Why has she closed her eyes? Help, I need to get her help. But I won't be able to carry her on my own. She may look like she weighs next to nothing but she's still quite tall, not as tall as the twins though. The mirror! I could hit myself right now. Grabbing it I call for Sirius and he quickly picks up. Quickly telling him what happens he just looks at me like I'm dumb. "Levitate her to her quarters and I'll meet you halfway."

Yep! Definitely going to hit myself later. But for now I grab my wand, which had started rolling away whilst I was preoccupied. I go as quickly as I can without bashing her into anything. It's actually quite difficult to do in Hogwarts, especially since a Professor could come across me and presume I am the cause of Professor Granger's current condition.

I reach the portrait guarding the three Professors' quarters just as Sirius does. But as Sirius picks up his hand to knock on the frame two hands have grabbed Professor Granger from midair and a voice is calling for Sirius to close the portrait behind him. Hopefully Professor George/Fred (I'm not sure which one is who) will heal her and Sirius and I can just go to bed. Then I can ignore the pain and dead look in her eyes. It was creepy!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is from George's point of view.

Come on Hermione. What's taking her so long? She can't have left that far behind us. I should have been more cautious. I'll go look for her and hope that Fred doesn't come down whilst I'm out. He was always the more protective one of the two of us. If she's hurt he'll kill me. No, no one would hurt her, it's only been one day. No one could have a grudge on her yet. So I grab my cloak, the halls of Hogwarts are always cold at this time of night. But as I open the portrait I'm shocked to a standstill for a second. Hermione is being levitated by Har- James and Sirius is about to knock.

Quickly grabbing Hermione I start giving the two orders. Laying her down on a couch gently I see her eyelids start to flutter. Asking what happened James tells me about how she hit her head on the floor and then starting mumbling about Harry and a safe place. I let a sigh leave my lips as I grab a headache relief potion. Now that Hermione hasn't got the war to immerse herself in, her grief is catching her up. I blame the little people who didn't fight. They expected the Golden Trio to look after it and look where that got them. Two dead and the other having mental breakdowns every other day.

Hermione opens her eyes now and I can see a sort of peace in them. It scares me a little. Telling one of the boys to go wake Fred up I ask Hermione if she's O.K. but her question scares me even more. "Did Harry bring you to the safe place too?" She thinks we're dead. She did tell me and Fred once, that if she ever got out of the war alive she was going to kill herself. She had seen too much and we wouldn't have blamed her then, but now she's all we've got. We can't let her die. When I don't hear either of the boys moving though I turn around and look at them annoyed. I'm about to ask why they aren't moving when a strand of hair comes over my eyes. Red hair.

Shit! Hermione had charmed the door the night before to take of the glamour's Verse put on us every time we come in and put them back on every time we go back out, unless we don't want it to. I completely forgot. Now I have to explain why all three of us look different and deal with Hermione. Shit! "George? George what's going on?" Fred's voice brakes through my internal panic. Looking at him I feel relief start to run through my veins until Hermione's words causes my blood to freeze. "Fred! Harry brought you to the safe place too!" The narrowing of Fred's eyes lets me know he's come to thee same conclusion as I did. As he starts talking to Hermione in a soft voice and hugging her I turn towards James and Sirius.

But they aren't where they were before. And the portrait is open. Shit again! How could two teenagers cause this much trouble. _Because you keep thinking of James as Harry and Sirius as the man you once knew before he died. You trusted too easily now you'll have to go on the run again._ No. I can't think like that. Leaving my cloak this time I start to run down the corridors whilst reaching for the improved Marauders Map. But whilst my hands start searching for it my brain brings up the memory of Hermione locking it in the bottom draw of her desk in our quarters. Looks like I'll have to try to beat them to Gryffindor tower. Sprinting into the next secret passage my brain starts mapping out the way and ways can persuade them to come back to our quarters.

Yet all of that work come to nothing as I leave the secret passage to find the Elder wand pointing straight at my chest and Dumbledork trying to look important. It reminds me slightly of Percy. The traitorous rat. That's when I notice the four boys standing behind him, all of them staring at me in half fear and half betrayal. Apart from Peter, who just looks scared. But Dumbledork's next words piss me off ever so slightly but I have to obey them.

"Take us back to your quarters so we can discuss this Professor."

Well shit once more.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This is from George's point of view. Also I'd like to know who Hermione should end up with, there is a poll on my profile for you to vote in. Thanks! Also if you're confused as to why George doesn't seem too worried it's because he's been in worse situations over the war.

I take them the long way around, not using any of the secret passages because I can't remember what's on the original Marauders map and what's not. I can't let them realise how well I know Hogwarts, it'll make them more suspicious then they are already. Or maybe I should, just to mess with Dumbledork's head a bit. I can't help the snort that comes out, the mental image of a confused and worried Dumbledore is hilarious. He always seems so confident and it'd be fun. Though from the prod of the wand in my back I don't think I'd have my memory of it for long enough to enjoy it. Oh well.

We're about on corridor away from Hermione's, Fred's and mine quarters when I decide to mess with them a little. After all, it's too difficult to resist. I haven't been able to prank anyone in ages. There hasn't been anyone to prank. So instead of turning left to go to our quarters I turn right towards a staircase. As soon as Dumbledork, Sirius, Remus and I are on the staircase it starts to move; leaving Peter and James behind. Looking at them I wave cheerfully as James rolls his eyes and drags Peter back the way we came. I presume he's heading towards our quarters. Ah well, I still have three people to mess with.

A jolt from the staircase indicates that it's finished moving and so I turn and start walking again. I wonder where I should take them. Though just as I'm debating the dungeons Remus' stomach growls loudly, causing him to blush brightly. The kitchens! I could sit in there for a few minutes, Fred and Hermione could come up with a cover story whilst I'm doing that. I really am a genius. I turn left towards another staircase, not a moving one this time. Though that is when Dumbledork decides to talk once again. "Isn't your quarters on one of the higher levels?" Shit! I forgot he was the one to show us where our quarters are. Maybe if I glare at him he won't ask anymore questions. Or I can make him feel dumb. Yeah, that one sounds much better. So I just give him a condescending look over my shoulder and a little shake of my head after I look forward again.

I can't help the smirk that works it's way onto my face when he says nothing. At the final staircase, another moving one, before the kitchens we end up losing Sirius. I laugh at the way he just shrugs and walks back the way we came, like James and Peter. When Dumbledork looks at me curiously I just smile at him and continue walking towards the kitchens. When we get to the portrait of the bowl of fruit the pear and walk in quickly as Dumbledork starts to splutter behind me. One of the elves rushes up to me and I ask for some sandwiches, chocolate, pumpkin juice and hot chicken in a picnic basket. Just as the elf returns a few seconds later Dumbledork grabs me and starts to drag me back out of the kitchens. But just as I start to mourn the loss of food Remus move forward and takes the big basket.

Tugging my arm out of Dumbledork's grasp I take the basket of Remus, who is starting to struggle with the weight of it, and stalk back up the corridor. I start muttering about manners as well, just to annoy him that little bit more. Fishing in the basket I pull out two chocolate bars and hand one to Remus whilst taking a bite out of my own. By the time we've each had three - and Dumbledork's had none - we're back at our quarters. Giving the password I keep the glamour's on until I see that Hermione and Fred have taken theirs off. Sighing, I take mine off and flop onto the floor. Grabbing my wand from Hermione I move all the furniture to the sides of the room and lay the picnic rug out, which the elf had managed to slip in there. Finally, I set out eight plates of food with the same amount on each. Well, apart from Dumbledork's, which just has one half of a sandwich. When he glares at me I just shrug and tell him he shouldn't have pointed a wand at the person with the food.

Hermione sits on my right and Fred sits on hers. The marauders sit down hesitantly, with James and Sirius on my left and Remus and Peter on Fred's right. That just leaves Dumbledork's place on the opposite side of the picnic blanket. Looking around the circle I notice that only Remus has started eating his and the other three Marauders are looking at their food warily. "An elf made it, I haven't poisoned it you know." I tell them, making them jump slightly and Peter to let out a high pitch squeak, which causes Fred to cover his laugh with a cough. Smiling as they start to eat I wait for the questions to start, even whilst I'm desperate to know if Hermione's alright. At least there's always later.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: The point of views will change in this chapter. I couldn't think of one person that would convey the feelings on their own. Also please vote on the poll I mentioned last chapter, or leave a review if you don't want to go on my profile/if the person you want isn't on the poll. Thank you!

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTE!_**

 ** _I'm not sexist, racist, homophobic, etc. For this chapter and others this might come up but these aren't my views. I don't believe them at all. I love everyone! Please believe me._**

 _ **Dumbledore's point of view**_

One sandwich. Whilst the rest of them got enough to last them until dinner tomorrow. No, come on Albus. They probably want you to get annoyed at the **one sandwich** so you forget why you're really here. You can't let them get the better of you. These people look like they're barely older than the seventh years, though looks can be deceiving. Breath, they're getting under your skin. No one should be able to do that, you're getting soft. Just breathe. Now just ask your first question, but to who? The girl looks like she won't give anything up but the twin on her left managed to give them away, maybe he'll give more information over accidently. Yes, I'll ask him.

I smile at them to make them feel at ease, after all that's when they're most likely to let something slip. "What are your real names George?"

* * *

 _ **Hermione's point of view**_

I see through the smile immediately and notice how he's paying more attention to George. The motherfucker probably thinks he's going to let something slip. This makes me have to mask my smirk, George won't let any information go if he thinks it's going to threaten our wellbeing. He learnt not to the hard way, we lost Luna because his expression gave us away. He loved Luna like a little sister, embraced all of her weird quirks that made her Luna and helped them to flourish even more. George is still eating his sandwiches and Fred is enjoying a chocolate bar. I spot the surprise flash through Bumbledore's eyes before he masks it with his legendary twinkle (aka, a glamour).

"Well George, I need to know the basics before we go any further. So what are-"

"My name is Hermione Granger." I cut him off. It's rather fun to do, I've only done it once but I was a young girl back then and didn't get to enjoy it as much. At least I get to now. And I didn't even tell a lie. He can't fault my story if I only tell him the truth. Especially since he said "You can't fault the truth, just choose to be ignorant." Well let's see him choose which one he goes for, I'm betting the second one since he doesn't like thinking that he was wrong to doubt someone. His answer proves that I'm right. He won't change at all in the next twenty or so years.

* * *

 ** _Dumbledore's point of view_**

I'm surprised when ' _George_ ' doesn't answer but hide it quickly with a simple glamour. The Dumbledore eyes give off our true emotions because we are so powerful, though in my job it's a curse. How am I supposed to defeat Dark Lords and have the Wizarding World bow to my will, without realizing it of course, when my eyes give off how I'm truly feeling? But then the little witch decides to speak up whilst George just keeps eating. She's not supposed to answer my questions, she's supposed to sit down and do as I say. She's just a girl, I'm a man. I am should be in charge. Yet here the little cunt is interrupting me.

"My name is Hermione Granger." Yes, of course. And I'm a big, pink, fluffy rabbit that lays eggs. Well looks like I'll have to reword my question so they don't think I don't believe them. If they think that they won't tell me anything. A compulsion charm wouldn't be that bad as well, after all it's for our protection. What if they're working for Riddle, they could be endangering all of my students. Yes, it's for the better of the school.

"What family do you belong to?"

* * *

 ** _George's point of view_**

I hide my smile behind my sandwich when Hermione interrupts Dumbledork, only she would have the guts to do that. Fred and I have been taught since birth to respect what he says and it's hard to shake that off. We're getting better though. You can't not get better at things when you work with Hermione. But my smile disappears when I feel a compulsion charm being placed on me. It's rather easy after five years of it. It's also rather easy to work around it if you've got enough will power. Which of course we do, you have to after a war.

"We belong to the Granger family." Yep, definitely worth it. His twinkle is back full force, he only ever has it that bright when one glamour isn't going to be strong enough to cover his emotions. But from his posture I can tell he's not going to give up anytime soon. It worries me a little, Hermione has killed a teammate before because he was asking so many questions about our plans and lives. Glad she did though, turns out the bastard was a Deeath Eater. Maybe we should call in Verse, he said we could if we were struggling.

 _'I agree.'_ Hermione's voice appears in my head. I've got the necklace on, when did I put that on?

 _'You didn't, I did just now.'_ Fred now. I swear their aim is to give me a heart attack. I'll have to worry about that later, Hermione's counting down from three.

"VERSE, we need you"

* * *

 _ **James' point of view**_

I've never seen anyone defy Professor Dumbledore before, I'm in awe. I've never really trusted his sparkly eyes, I feel like they hide things he doesn't want us to see. Yet I've been taught since birth to respect what he says, so why would my parents tell me to respect someone who didn't deserve it? I'll have to ask them about it later. But they're calling for someone, but they won't be able to hear them. Nothing goes on in this castle without Professor Dumbledore knowing about it and people can't Apparate into Hogwarts. It's not possible. Though a soft pop tells me that what I've been told isn't actually correct.

"You need me? This better good by the way." A brown haired man stands at about 6'1 with piercing blue eyes that seem to look through your soul. It's creepy. At least it can't get any weirder.

"Verse, master manipulator here has discovered that our cover story is just that. We need you to give him a story and make him believe it. We can't do it because we'll end up leaving residual magic in his brain that could be traced back to us. Which is something that none of us want." Professor Granger looks so calm when saying this, as if messing with people's minds is an everyday occurrence for her.

BANG!

Lifting my head up as much as I can I spot Professor Dumbledore standing over the three Professors whilst the man, Verse, is lying next to Remus and Peter. As blackness starts to fill my vision I just wish I could have helped more. They're not bad people, I want to protect Professor Granger like she's my sister. Letting the blackness overwhelm me I faintly feel my head hitting the floor again.

* * *

 ** _Fred's point of view_**

I hear Hermione talking but I don't take my attention off Dumbledork. He's trying to get his wand out of his pocket without us noticing and I'm worried about what he's planning. I can't protect us all, my magic has become weaker after the travel through time and space. I can only protect George, Hermione and myself from an unknown power right now. N.B: work on increasing my magical power. If only I'd been exercising my magic, just because there's not all out war doesn't mean there aren't any threats.

BANG!

My shield only just manages to protect the three of us but it won't stand up to anymore attacks, though I should be O.K. to fight. I've fought people worse than Dumbledork before and with Hermione with us it'll be a piece of cake. I wonder if George got any from the kitchens, I really fancy one.

A wave of pain and grief suddenly overwhelm me and I hear George gasp. Turning to Hermione I notice that her eyes aren't looking at Dumbledork. Following her eyeline, I spot James with a pool of blood starting to spread from his head, he looks just like Harry right now. Oh God, oh God. Hermione. She's going to do something.

 _'Shit!'_ Looks like George had the exact same thought as me. Turning I now spot the other three boys are all knocked out but don't look as bad as they should, which is the exact same moment I spot Verse. His wounds are healing quickly but it looks like he managed to shield the other three Marauders. So who to help? George and Hermione, or James and the other three? Well shit.

Glancing at Hermione I notice her arm's outstretched. Glancing at Dumbledork I have to do a double take, he's currently bent double with a weakening shield barely protecting him. Sending a silent stupefy at him I motion for George to go heal James and the other three if they need it. When he starts to move I force Hermione's hand back to her side and move in front of her. Her eyes are so sad and full of pain that it hurts to look at them, but I have to. She won't trust anyone that won't look her in the eye, she says it's a sign of having something to hide. So now I look into her broken eyes and slowly move to pull her into a massive hug.

But she moves away, shaking her head and looking around to try and find something. Sighing I try to figure it out but it's quite hard, she's always so closed off it's hard to figure her out in this state. Then she's moving before I can stop her and heading towards George and James. Shit! She must think that James is Harry.

* * *

 ** _George's point of view_**

 _'Shit! She must think that James is Harry.'_ Fred's voice bounces around inside my head. Turning around I expect to have to hold Hermione back so that Fred can work on James. But my view is suddenly covered in brown curls and my ribs are in danger of cracking from the force of the hug Hermione is giving me. Hugging her lightly I motion to Fred to heal James, hopefully Hermione will be back with us soon. Not that I mind hugging her mind.

* * *

 _ **Hermione's point of view**_

George. Where's George? This is Fred. Harry just died. We have to get out of here. Where's George? Fred's trying to hug me. Tell him it's not the right time. Why can't I speak? Shake your head, you idiot! Doing just that my eyes flick around. We're not on the battlefield. Fred took me somewhere safe. Where's George. He's dead! That's why he's not with us.

No! There, in the corner. Run, check he's O.K. Yes, running. Almost there. There! Hugging, he's really here. I can feel him. I can feel his heart beat. He's hugging me. Breathe, I just need to breathe. I need to calm down. I let my emotions rule me, we could have died because of that. I'm an idiot! But I feel like it's going to be O.K. Maybe it's George, he was always the one I felt safest with. Breathe Hermione, you're not in danger right now.

A small smile crosses my face, the first in a long time. I'm not in danger, I'm not in danger, I'm not in danger...


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: On the poll there is currently a tie between George, George & Fred and Sirius. Please vote so I don't have to work out how to get them in a relationship all together. Which would probably be quite difficult. This is from Fred's point of view.

* * *

Watching George comfort and hug Hermione, I feel the stirrings of a strange emotion in my gut. All I know is that I want to scream at George and hold onto Hermione for the rest of our lives. I can't remember ever feeling like this. It's weird and I don't appreciate feeling like this, I'm not the emotional one usually. I was the joker back in our time, the person that told the joke, the person that made everyone laugh, the person who never showed any emotion other than happiness. It's not that I thought it would make me weak, it's that I wasn't good with emotions. And it seems like that's still the case now.

A small moan from James has me looking back down at him, which isn't easy. George and Hermione are still holding each other tightly and it's really distracting. No Fred, concentrate on the boy in front of you. Checking James for anymore injuries I notice a small cut on his forehead, in the shape of a lighting bolt. But no one could have placed a horcrux in James' head without us noticing, Hermione is adamant on his safety. Using wandless magic I probe the wound and find that it's just from hitting the floor, where there's a sharp bit in that shape. Breathing a sigh of relief, I heal it but can't do anything about the thin scar on his forehead. At least it isn't as obvious as Harr- Don't go there.

Grumbling from the opposite side of the room has me spinning around with my wand returning to my hand. And end up coming face to face with Verse. Verse give me a quick flash of a smile before moving past me to reneverate Sirius. Glancing around the room I spot Dumbledork still out cold whilst Remus helps Peter up. Sighing I bind Dumbledork and put a bubble around him so he won't be able to do anything if he does wake up. It's best to be cautious, if only we hadn't forgotten that. Feeling someone behind me I turn around and look straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Thank you." She whispers. But I don't know what she's thanking me for, and it must have shown in my eyes because she carries on. "For stopping me from killing Bumbledore." Pulling her into a hug I watch over her shoulder as Sirius helps James up and James covers the new scar on his head. I can only hope that Hermione doesn't notice, I'm not sure she'll be able to tell the difference between them if she notices. But before I mull on it any longer I feel her pull back from me. Both of us turning at the same time to look at George and Verse and get a message through the necklaces: _Verse says we can tell the Marauders about where we came from._ Flickering my gaze over the Marauders I can't help but want to trust them but the reminder of what Peter did makes me a bit nervous to do so. What if one of them lets it slip to someone else, or one of them betray us.

Taking a deep breath I decide, ignoring the voice inside my head that's telling me not to trust anyone else, to tell them. We need at least one ally inside the Order at least. We need to know whether they're onto us and if there's someone else we can trust. And no matter what happens with Dumbledork I know he won't help us.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: This is from Hermione's point of view.

Trust the marauders? I watch as Fred seems to decide to do so but I've never been able to trust people easily. It's why I hid behind a bookworm persona for so long, I didn't want people to see the real. I didn't trust people to not use it against me. Now it's come back to trust. A five letter word that could lead to someone's undoing. James and Lily Potter is a perfect example.

"Hermione, we don't have to tell them everything. We just need to satisfy their curiosity." Fred whispers to me. Damn necklaces! I forgot I had it on. But Fred's right, we need to tell them something or they won't believe us when we tell them where we're really from. We need allies in the Order so we can find out what they're doing. We also need to make sure that they're not onto what we're doing. They wouldn't agree with our methods.

"Fine." I mutter. Leaning back into him I feel like everything could turn out for the best, after all we still have each other. Feeling his arms wrap around my waist, I turn around slightly so my back is to his chest and look across the room to the Marauders. Our newest allies. They're all standing together talking in hushed voices and it reminds me of how Harry, Ron and I used to be like. After any attacks or sightings we would huddle together and try to comfort each other the best we could. Hearing their soft chuckles brakes me out of my thoughts and I look them over once more. They're not like Harry, Ron and I that much - they can still laugh.

Moving my eyes around the room they pass over Verse and George, who are still conversing quietly. It's as if no one wants to be loud after what just happened in case they set someone else off. But a bang from the left side of the room has me pointing my wand there immediately. But what I see makes me pause. Bumbledore is trapped in a blue bubble with ropes lying by his feet. His face is currently going through all the colours of the rainbow and snickering from behind me lets me know who's the culprit. Giving a disapproving look over my shoulder I soundproof the bubble and make it like a one way mirror. We'll be able to see what he's doing but he won't be able to see anything outside his bubble.

Walking up to the marauders with Fred still behind me I decide that we should explain as soon as possible. So I tell them we're from the future, that we lost the war and that Verse is the embodiment of the universe. At the end they're just looking at us as if we're mad so I ask if they need proof. When they say that they do, I pull my beaded bag out of my pocket and pull Harry's pensive out of it. Putting it on the table George conjures I'm about to retrieve the memory when Fred's wand appears over my shoulder and drops the memory in the pensive.

After all the marauders went in together the rest of us follow. We come out into the memory of Sirius dying in Fifth Year. Watching it again is hard but I've come to accept that it's happened. Then we move on to Remus and Peter's deaths and James' gravestone. I'm grateful to Fred for blurring Lily's gravestone. Finally we're pulled out of the pensive after a few more deaths of people they know and they all look scared. Fred tells them to go back to their dormitory and sort through this on their own. And George reminds them not to tell anyone or they would have to lose their memories.

After they leave we all turn to the bubble holding Bumbledore. Inside it I see him holding his wand, as if preparing for a fight. Sighing I feel Fred and George coming to both of my sides and watch as Verse steps forward to undo the bubble. This is it, we're going to see if this Bumbledore is as bad as our one. Sighing once more I flick my wrist and feel my wand land in my waiting hand; if Bumbledore wants a fight, he'll get one.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This is from George's point of view. Also sorry about the wait for an update, I'm the worst excuse for a human in the world I know! But almost all of my family's birthdays are in this time so I've had no time. Plus being ill doesn't help you when you're trying to think about stuff. This chapter is mostly me trying to sort out an issue about our trios ages that a very nice reviewer told me about so this chapter is mostly for gemini-rose16. Sorry for taking so long to sort it out.

I come to stand by Hermione again and watch as she pulls out her wand. Even though none of us need them anymore I know it makes Hermione feel better to have hers in her hand. Verse dismantles the bubble but also takes Dumbledork's wand away from him, leaving him at a bit of a disadvantage but we all know he can do wandless and non-verbal magic. I watch him carefully whilst keeping my Occlumency shields up so he can't get any information out of me.

Nobody moves or does anything for a couple of seconds until Dumbledork straightens his back and demands that we tell him everything. I can't help the disbelieving laugh that escapes me and I hear Fred snort on my right. He glares at us but we just smirk at him, he lost the power to intimidate us when we learnt all the bad shit that he did in his life. I mean the guy killed his own sister for Merlin's sake!

"You know I'll have to fire you now and then kill you. I can't allow three jumped up kids that dropped out of school to mess around with time just because things didn't go exactly the way they wanted. You've got to learn to accept that some things will go wrong in war but good will prevail. You aren't old enough to have experienced the real hardships of life. You wouldn't have even-" Whatever he was going to say next is anyone's guess but it was probably going to be something disparaging about us. Dumbledork just stared into the space above our heads and suddenly thanked us for going through our lesson plans with him. Hermione tells him it was no problem and sends him on his way whilst sending a message to us to keep our mouths shut.

I can't help but feel like she's the reason Dumbledork now knows nothing about our being from the future. She's always been the best at memory charms, though it could also be Verse - I'm not even sure he knows how powerful he is. Once Hermione's finished showing Dumbledork out she thanks Verse for showing up and he leaves as well. That just leaves us three. I can't help but marvel that that went a lot quicker than I would of expected, I would of thought Dumbledork would have been a bit more of a challenge than that and Verse would of liked to stay a bit longer. He's kind of cool when you get to know him.

Looking at Hermione I take my necklace off and pass it to her whilst asking what happened. She explains that Dumbledork (or Bumbledore as she calls him) was concentrating on her wand hand a lot more than anything else so she wandlessly and non-verbally cast Obliviate on him so that he would just leave and stop sprouting such sit about us. As she gets to the last part I can see her anger start to mount and she starts yelling about how she is perfectly able to tell anyone about the hardships of life even if she is only eighteen years old. Wait - eighteen years old?

"Hermione, you're not eighteen anymore." I interrupt her though as soon as I do I regret it. She turns to me, her face and eyes devoid of emotion like they are before she fights.

"I think I know my age George!" She says, her voice also devoid of emotion. It's kind of creepy to be honest.

"Your birthday's on the 19th of September which was a few weeks before we died."

"Yet we've gone back in time now so I'm still eighteen. I'm turning nineteen next week whilst the both of you are still twenty."

"We died in the winter of 1998 Hermione! You're still nineteen and with all the time turner stuff in your Third Year even if you did age backwards you'd still be nineteen." I'm started to get frustrated with Hermione.

"George is right Hermione but we didn't celebrate your birthday before so we could celebrate it in a week if that will make you feel better." Fred says calmly. Hermione gives him a stiff nod and heads to her own room. I share a worried look with Fred but there's nothing we can do to convince her to sleep with us if she doesn't want to. So as we head to bed ourselves I can only hope that she doesn't get any nightmares tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This is from Dumbledore's point of view. It's my birthday so I'm going to try to get out chapters faster. Anyone else whose birthday is today happy birthday! Birthday twins! ㈶0

What was I talking about? It was something important I know that, now the three Professor Grangers are all looking at me expectantly. This has never happened to me before but I think it might be a memory spell. I've clearly found something out about them that they didn't want me to know and they've tried to prevent me from outing them. I'll have to watch them carefully from now on, I mean who knows how bad it was for them to have to Obliviate me. Maybe they're working for Riddle, that would explain why they've Obliviated me.

"Thank you for showing me your lesson plans for your classes." I say, feeling like I need to appear as if I'm not on to them. It's best to let them think they have the upper hand so they let their guard down and get caught. It's how I got Grindelwald to give up his plans and I managed to defeat him. No one is able to deceive me or get one over on me. I am the most powerful wizard in the history of the world and no little kids are going to beat me. In fact the girl looks like she should still be in Seventh Year; actually I should probably check how old she is.

It's only now that I realise that the little bird has almost shoved me out of the room. She clearly cast another spell on me whilst I was distracted. It's completely despicable and something only dark witches and wizards do and just adds proof to my idea that they're working for Riddle. All I need is my wand to check if they've got a dark mark, any of them. Reaching into my pocket I feel like there's something wrong but I can't work it out, it's probably just the memory spell reading havoc on-

Where's my wand?


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This is from Hermione's point of view.

After pushing Bumbledore out if our room I excuse myself from the twins who are watching me cautiously. I know I've not been on my top form lately but I never expected to be travelling through time, lying to my headmaster, fighting in a war or watching all my friends die before my eyes. I've had to trust people again, which I never did easily to begin with, and I'm starting to come to regret my decision of living life. Since I made that decision I've broken down in the middle of the hallway, had our cover blown and had to have the twins stop me from murdering someone everyone else believes to be a God.

Merlin, I need some sleep. As soon as my head hits the pillow I can feel a memory tugging to be released and I try to open my eyes but I'm so tired it's impossible.

 _"HELP MEEEE! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The scream tears through the house. Everyone stops eating and looks at each other, everyone silently asking who's turn it is to apply the new silencing charms. We can't stop her screaming, the curse renders all spells and potions useless on her; even the killing curse. She still has a week left to live and though we did try to find a cure at the beginning of the war it's more important to concentrate on the living now. The girl I was before would have hated who I've become and would have rather died, but here I am. Standing from the table I begin the long track up to the top floor of number 12 Grimmauld Place where the blond resides._

 _Her once dreamy and hopeful voice now only contains pain. Her colourful and weird outfits now a curtain that was transfigured by somebody into a black jumpsuit. Entering the room, I avoid looking over at the girl. Because that's what she is, just a girl. She's younger than Ginny was when she died and her innocent body shouldn't be racked with unbearable pain. I've finished the silencing spells and head for the door but before I can reach it she speaks to me._

 _"I'm dying, aren't I?" Her voice is weak and scratchy from all the screaming. Looking at her I nod, you can't lie to Luna, you never could. She has a weird ability to see right through your lies to the truth underneath. The sad smile she sends my way before her face screws up and she starts to scream again breaks what's left of my heart. Her lucid moments of being pain free are the worst, she knows what's happening and she just accepts it. Another child lost to the war._

I wake up, cold and sweaty to hear Fred, George and Verse discussing something about a wand in whispers. So I creep to the door and listen.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: This is from Fred's point of view.

I watch Hermione go to her own room full of trepidation for the night to come. She never sleeps well on her own and this time won't be any different. I don't know why that is, she won't tell us but I can guess. It was clear to everyone that Hermione and Ron had turned into an item during their horcrux hunt. But then Ron -

Some one clears their throat from next to me and I immediately bring my wand to their throat. Recognising that it's just Verse I lower my wand and realise an immediate difference in myself. I'm not willing to just shoot off a lethal spell before checking that the person isn't an ally. A spark of proudness ignites in my stomach before being put out by dread as Verse holds up a wand. A wand that Harry owned for five minutes before Voldemort killed him. The Elder Wand is moved away from my face as shock makes my features slack. Dumbledork is supposed to own that wand right now, and yet here it is.

Shit.

"George, we have Dumbledork's wand. What are we going to do?" My voice is slightly louder than I would of liked and I quickly glance at Hermione's door to check that she hasn't heard me. She's dealt with enough problems today, no need to make her face one more. George seems to also have the same idea as he puts his finger to his lips and glares at me. Giving a light glare back I turn back to Verse and ask in a more hushed tone if we can put the wand back in Dumbledork's pocket without him knowing. Verse's negative answer makes me start to lose hope.

"We could always just put it on his desk" George says in a hushed tone but this time it's me preventing that plan. Dumbledork would never leave his office without his wand, he's too paranoid. A creaking noise makes us all look up, George and I pointing our wands to the sound of the noise. Hermione looks at us from her bedroom doorway with an empty expression. There goes the plan of not making her have to face this problem.


End file.
